Love, What About It?
by zelarasha08
Summary: Naraku gets an evil idea and Kagome's Grandpa predicts something bad is going to happen. Will Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends make it through the danger? Will stronger relationships unfold, or will friendships be broken?
1. The Hidden Threat

Okay this is my VERY first Inuyasha fan fiction but don't go away now! Anyway, I made a little bit of changes and put the first two chapters together, they were short individually and I just like it this way. I also changed a few things in chapter 3 (now chapter 2). I realized there was mispelled words and I fixed up the paragraphs. I'd also like to note that Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship in the begining of this is like their relationship in the begining episodes (not really attracted to each other for sure).

DISCLAIMER: Sad enough for me, I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters or anything to do with the Inuyasha world sob. Please review!

**Chapter 1: The Hidden Threat**

A young girl scrambled out of a old well at the Higurashi Shrine. Any passerby that would have witnessed this would think they've gone mad. But not to anyone at the Shrine, this was totally normal. The girl huffed as she pulled herself out of the edge of the well. She dusted her self off, which didn't do much good since she was covered in mud and grass stains, and ran towards her house. Sliding open the door the girl tip-toed into the building. 'Man I'm going to be in sooooo much trouble!' she thought to herself. The girl continued to creep through the house when...

"KAGOME!" A voice screamed out.

"EEeeeep!" Kagome screamed, heart racing, turned around to the owner of the voice. "...Um...er...Hi mom!" she said nervously.

"Don't you 'hi mom' me!" Mrs. Higurashi growled back. "You were supposed to be back 2 days ago! What have you been doing? I can't believe you missed the parent teacher conference! They are _this_ close to suspending you!"

Kagome looked to the floor and began to shift uncomfortably. 'Well at least that would let me stay longer in the Feudal Era' Kagome thought to herself. As if reading her mind her mother added. "That's not a good thing Kagome! You could be expelled, aren't you at least concerned?"

"Of course mom! I want to pass my classes!" Lifting her head, Kagome put on a sad puppy dog face with her lip pouting out. "I promise from now on that I'll try harder!"

Mrs. Higurashi tapped her foot and glared at her daughter, then finally said, "fine, but make sure you get back _when _you say you are! And if you do this _again_ than your not going back through that well!" and with that Kagome's mother stormed to the kitchen.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief an walked slowly up to her room. The fact was that she really did want to pass, but it was hard to juggle homework and searching for the Shikon shards at the same time. Making it to her room, she shut the door and looked at her clock. It was only 7:12 but she was completely dead tired. Taking off her uniform, she threw it into her laundry basket, at this rate she wasn't going to have any uniforms left! They all get ruined from her travels in the Feudal Era. Putting on comfy pajama's, Kagome snuggled under her bed covers and closed her eyes. 'I wonder what's happening in back there...' she thought and within seconds was fast asleep.

"What shall I do?" Nakaru asked to himself aloud. "I need to find a way to defeat Inuyasha and his group once and for all. But how?" Sitting on the ground he closed his eyes trying to clear his mind of all other thoughts. "Inuyasha seems to be the leader of the group, there's no doubt about that. But what about the Kikyo reincarnation, Kagome? She seems to have some power over Inuyasha, as well as the rest of their group. Hmmm..."

Suddenly in the distance Naraku heard howling, followed by a yelp. Naraku's eyes flicked open and immediately stood up. He perked his ears listening, he could hear a commotion not too far off, but some distance away. Quietly making his through the woods, Naraku came to see a prick of light, eventually getting bigger the farther we walked. He stopped as soon as he heard voices.

"Owwwwie! Why are you such a meanie? That huuuuurt!" A young voice squealed.

"Shut up! You deserved it you stupid pest!" Another voice snapped back.

Jumping silently up a tree, Naraku got a better look at the unknown voices. It was none other than Inuyasha and Shippo. 'Perfect' he thought to himself.

Shippo rubbed his head where a rather large bump was forming. "Just because your clumsy and stepped onto my acorns, doesn't give you the right to hit me!" He shot at Inuyasha angrily.

"Does to, you little rodent! What the hell are those stupid acorns for anyways?" Inuyasha asked jumping up and down on one foot, while clutching the other.

"It's a present for Kagome! I wouldn't expect you to understand, your mean and rude to Kago..."

TWAMP

"Okay that's enough you two!" Sango finally said after watching their little quarrel. "I'm sick of hearing you argue! Now who's making dinner?"

Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other then back to Sango. "Uhhh.. Kagome is the one who usually cooks!" said Shippo stupidly.

"Why I will of course." Miroku announced walking and standing next to Sango. "It would be an honor." He added bowing.

"Really that's so..."

RUB RUB

SLAP! "Miroku you lech!" Sango yelled at him. She stormed over to the other side of the fire plopping herself onto a log. "Now get to that work on dinner I'm starved!"

After several confusing minutes, Miroku was able to boil up some Ramen that Kagome left from her last visit. "Bleh! You call this food Monk? It tastes like grass!" Inuyasha coughed, spitting out the noodles from his mouth.

Miroku sighed and said "Alas, my cooking isn't as well as Kagome's."

Sango snorted and replied "that's for sure!" and then added "when is she going to be back? It's annoying having to be around with you boys. She's the only like-able person around." She was clearly still angry from what Miroku did earlier.

"Hey shut up you stupid wench!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Well she's sure a lot more like-able than you!" Shippo said as a matter of factly.

BAM

"Here we go again..." Sango muttered to herself.

Naraku had a evil, twisted smile on his face. He knew exactly what he had to do and he only needed help from one person. Dropping out of the tree Naraku hurriedly ran back the same way he came. Laughing under his breath at the wonderful plan he had in store.

Kagome lay in her bed sleeping, even though the sun already was coming over the horizon. She didn't want to get up. But someone else did. A unknown figure entered the room quietly and made it's way over to Kagome's bed. It took a deep breath and yelled "KAGOME! TIME TO GET UP!"

WAM!

"Owwww! What was that for?" The little voice whined.

"What do you think Souta! You just woke me up from my dream!" Kagome mumbled back turning over in her bed. She was trying to hold onto her dream before it slipped away like all the dreams she had. "And besides, its a professional day today, there isn't any school!"

"Yeah well Grandpa told me to wake you up so I did."

"He didn't say to give me a heart attack in my sleep though."

"Kagome! Souta! Breakfast is ready come on down!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs. Souta left leaving Kagome to think once more about her dream.

(Dream Flashback)

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome called out desperately looking for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome! I-I'm over here!" Inuyasha's weak voice responded. Kagome looked to where the voice was coming from and found it to be the hanyou. He was wrapped up in a tree with a single arrow in his chest. The exact way she found him the first time she ever saw him._

"_W-w-what happened Inuyasha? Why are you on that tree again?" Kagome was getting confused and scared why was this happening?_

"_Y-you shot me against this t-tree Kagome. Why did you?" Inuyasha stuttered back his voice growing weaker by the minute._

"_What?" Kagome yelled, her heart began to pound faster. "I didn't do it Inuyasha you have to believe me!" But then Kagome looked down to the ground and noticed a finely shaped bow in her left hand. 'What's that doing there? I don't remember having it' she thought to herself._

_Inuyasha's head feel down limply to his chest. Kagome's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. Then a voice from behind her caught her off guard. "Good girl Kagome, you did what I could not do." Kagome swung around to find Kikyou smiling back. "Now Inuyasha is mine."_

"_NO! Y-you witch! You made me do this!" Kagome screamed back tears pouring down her face. She turned to Inuyasha and ran over to him and held his limp body close as the arrow would allow. "Inuyasha, you c-cant go! I l-l-love y-you!" She stuttered between sobs. She picked up Inuyasha's head, leaned close _

_and…_

(End Dream Flashback)

And that's when Souta woke her up. 'That was the strangest dream I ever had.' Kagome thought to herself, 'not to mention scary. I like Inuyasha, but love him? I don't think so. He's just a friend, only a friend…'?

After getting ready Kagome made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mom, grandpa and brother were all sitting around the table chowing down. She sat down and joined them, greedily eating since she hasn't had food since lunch yesterday. Then grandpa said "Oh Kagome, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Mph-yeah" Kagome said, her voice muffled by food, "Souta told me when he 'woke' me up." She shot a glare at Souta and he only stated, "well it's not my fault you sleep like a rock." Kagome rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Well I can see you a bit hungry," Grandpa chuckled "that reminds me, did I ever tell you that legend of the water nymph's egg? You see…"

Kagome interrupted and said, "oh come on Grandpa, not another one of your stories! I'm trying to eat!"

Grandpa crossed his arms and let out an annoyed sigh and said, "well once your finished meet me in the incense room near the well." And with that he got up and walked out of the house.

"Water nymph egg?" Kagome snorted to herself.

Mrs. Higurashi called out after him, "wait!" but he was already long gone. "He could have at least put his dishes away." She grumbled to herself, she then said, "so Kagome, a boy called you this morning, is there something your keeping from me?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes twinkled, she's always trying to get Kagome to go out on a date.

"Oh, was it Hojo?" Kagome asked in a clearly bored voice.

"Yes, he wanted you to call him back."

Kagome snorted and shook her head at her plate. 'That boy never can take a hint'. Her mother noticing this only smiled wider. "Oh well if you don't want to call him you don't. There must be some other boy. What about that Inuyasha? You seem to like him." Mrs. Higurashi giggled.

"What!" Kagome shouted spraying food from her mouth. "Me like that, that, jerk? Yeah right!"

"He's not a jerk Kagome!" Souta piped in. "He's brave and strong and the best hero there ever was!"

Kagome let out a sarcastic laugh. Her mom continued smiling, but mainly to herself. No matter how much Kagome denied it, Mrs. Higurashi knew there was a spark between those two. It was only a matter of time.

(Incense room)

Lighting a 'foretelling' incense Grandpa focused on the shapes of the smoke. Several strands of smoke twirled out of the incense stick. Eventually they came together and formed one (except for one), but soon ripped apart back into individuals. One by one the strands floated up disappearing into the air. Only three were left, two entwined, separated and then one more smoke strand vanished into the air. Leaving but only two. But then, a gust of wind blew out the two incense strands and nothing remained.

Grandpa sighed. He's already done this plenty of times, beginning and ending the same each time. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in his old bones. He never saw the ending which made him worry, a gust of wind always prevented him from seeing the outcome.

Grandpa heard a sliding door and foot steps come towards the building he was in. He quickly put the incense sticks away and stood up, waiting for Kagome to enter. As she did she said, "okay Grandpa, I'm here, what did you need to tell me?"

Responding Grandpa said, "well it's more like something I wanted to show you." He scrambled to the back room and returned with a little wooden carved box. Returning to Kagome he opened it and held up a small object. Kagome gasped, it was a ring, but it was the most beautiful one she has ever seen. The metal had a pink-ish tint and there was an amazing deep ruby red jewel in the middle with little white jewels surrounding it. Kagome looked up at her Grandpa and asked, "is…is this for me?"

Grandpa nodded his head and put the ring on Kagome's right hand on her ring finger. It was my great-grandmothers. It's been pasted down for generations." But this confused Kagome and she asked, "if it's been pasted down how come you never gave it to my mom?"

He responded shaking his head, "your mother isn't a direct relative of mine, she is my daughter-in-law. But you, having your fathers blood, are.

"Oh." She looked at her ring and smiled. "Thank you Grandpa! It's beautiful, I can't wait to show Sango!" Kagome bowed to her Grandfather and skipped out the room. Grandpa's smile weakened as he thought of Kagome going back to the Feudal Era. 'She'll be all right.' He told himself, 'I just hope she finds out how to use that ring.'

Kagome ran up to her room, grabbed her bag which was filled with food and supplies. Ran back downstairs, bid her mom a goodbye, and walked over to the well. She had only been back a night, but she was anxious to use her weekend for the better. After she took one more look at her magnificent ring she swung her legs over the edge of the well and dropped in.


	2. The Attack

Okay in this chapter there is A LOT more stuff, so in other words its better than the first 1.

Disclaimer: In my MIND I own the Inuyasha gang, but in reality I don't tear. Onward with the story!

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

Kagome crawled out of the well expecting to be greeted by an annoyed Inuyasha. No matter how soon she came back, it was never soon enough for him. Noticing that he wasn't there, she was slightly down hearted. 'Woah,' she thought 'why should I care that much? It doesn't matter.' She scanned the area as she walked. She didn't even see Shippo, Sango or Miroku! She tried to shrug it off as she made her way to Kaede's hut. Maybe she knew where they were.

As Kagome walked up to the hut, Kaede greeted her at the entrance. "Ah, I felt ye presence young Miko." Bowing Kaede led Kagome inside. Kagome sat down on the floor and took her bag off, it was a relief to her shoulders, she decided to pack extra treats for Shippo so it was a bit heavy. Kaede walked in with a steaming pot and poured Kagome some tea. "Here ye go."

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome said, "where is Inuyasha and the rest? I've only been gone a day, I didn't expect them to be gone." She then took a small sip.

"Oh the lads? They got word of a shard not too far off. I 'spect them to be back later today." Kaede sat down across from Kagome and poured herself a cup. "In the mean while, ye can practice your archery. I think with a little more practice, ye can be better than my dear deceased sister, Kikyou."

For some reason the mention of Kikyou's name made Kagome's skin crawl. But then she realized it was because Inuyasha still loved her, by why would she care, they were only friends, right? Kaede noticing Kagome's expression asked "Are ye all right young Miko?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Just thinking!" Kagome laughed, trying to make it sound convincing. Kaede eyed her with her good eye then finally looked outside and drank some of her tea. After a long silence Kaede said, "After ye finish the tea, ye can go outside and practice a bit."

"Sure!" Kagome exclaimed, 'what's the point of acting all moody now?' she questioned herself. Kagome sipped the rest of her tea and set her hands on the table. That's when Kaede noticed Kagome's ring and her one eye widened.

"What a beautiful ring ye have there Kagome."

"What?.. Oh yeah, my grandpa gave it to me. He said it was his great-great grandma's or something. It must be pretty old then!" Kagome held out her right hand to give Kaede a better view of it. Kaede's suspicions were confirmed. She's definitely seen this ring before, but where she couldn't quite remember, but what she did know was it was VERY special. Kaede seeing Kagome's happy eyes on the ring decided not to tell her about it, just not yet at least.

Kagome then took her bow and arrow out of her bag and walked outside. She walked along till she got to a secluded spot by a huge elk tree. Inuyasha was usually perched in its branches looking out or sleeping in it. Kagome readied her arrow pulled back the string and shot it straight for the tree's trunk about 30 feet away. The arrow went whirling at top speed…and missed it by a foot.

"Wow that was WAY off." She scolded to herself out loud. She took another arrow, readied it, and shot it at the tree, aiming a little more to the left. The arrow hit the bark but it bounced off, 'not enough power' she told herself. Concentrating all her thoughts on her objective she took another arrow and set it up. She had to feel the arrows power combined with the bows strength, she needed to _know_ exactly what she was doing. Taking a deep breath she looked squarely to the middle of the tree. She pulled back the string, and released. The arrow hit the tree perfectly in the middle! Kagome let out a squeak of joy and did a little dance.

"Impressive!" A unknown voice shouted.

Kagome yelped and dropped her bow in surprise. She swung herself in the direction of the voice to find it was only Kouga. "Kouga!" She yelled.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you my sweet Kagome!" He said sincerely, "I was just in awe at your perfect archery!" He bowed before her. Kagome smiled, she was flattered, at least someone complimented her on her skills… Unlike Inuyasha! He always criticized her! "Where is that stupid flea-bag? Isn't that dog usually with you?" He added.

"Inuyasha? He and the rest are off getting a shard, I only got here a little while ago." She replied picking up her bow.

"How dare he leave you alone? See? he doesn't deserve you, I on the other hand would NEVER leave you alone!" He rushed up and kissed Kagome's hand. She blushed at the attention he was giving her. She didn't love Kouga, but he loved her, and Kagome tried to be considerate towards his feelings. "Kagome, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh… well I…" she stammered, she was caught off guard by his question, "I-I was just going to wait till Inuyasha and the gang came back…" At the end of her sentence there was a very distant sound but it was too far away to make out.

"Who cares about that hanyou? Be with me and you'll never have to see him again." Again the noice sounded again more clear, and there was a slight vibration in the ground.

"Kouga I…" she sighed, he just didn't understand, "Kouga, I don't like you in that way. I know that you think I'm your 'woman', but I'm not. You should find someone that will return the same feelings to you." She bit her lip and looked up to Kouga. The vibration increased.

He looked slightly hurt but his stubbornness took the better of him. "I'll never love ano-." His sentence was cut off short by loud trembling. Kagome and Kouga both looked to the right and they could see where it was coming from.

A huge reptile-like demon was charging their way. It looked like a 20 foot long lizard but it had several spikes growing out of its back which seemed to look poisonous. Kagome gasped as it came closer, she could sense a shard within it. It screeched in the distance and stomped its way forward. Kouga stepped in front of Kagome to shield her but she wasn't going to be a baby and hide! She took and arrow out and set it up on her bow, she stepped to the side so Kouga wasn't in the way, and waited.

Sensing danger ahead the reptile-demon curled into a ball and rolled up onto the hill where Kagome and Kouga stood. Oddly enough the giant ball stopped in front of them, it looked like a big prickly ball. Kouga and Kagome looked at each other in confusion, Kouga stretched out his arm, avoided the spikes, and poked the youkai. It began to swell up, slowly. Kagome dropped her arms (arrow following suit, falling to ground) and looked towards Kouga in alarm, but Kouga just stood there, looking at the youkai clearly confused.

Suddenly a voice pierced the air, "TAKE COVER! HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Kagome didn't even bother looking to the owner of the voice, she grabbed Kouga by the arm and dragged him behind the tree. Kagome's heart was thumping in her chest, she knew something bad was about to happen, and that unknown voice confirmed her fears. There was a loud "PHHHPH" noise followed by several whooshing and thunks against the tree. Kagome screamed and grabbed onto Kouga, who didn't seem to mind. Once the noises ceased, Kagome slowly peered her head around the tree. The demon-reptile seemed to have released the spikes from it's back shooting them for several yards around. The youkai began to unravel itself from the ball and the young Miko found her chance for attack, pulling herself together she pulled back her last arrow and shot it straight for the demon. 'Come on hit it!' She commanded. The arrow whizzed through the air and shot straight through one of it's hind legs, causing it to topple over. "YES!" she shouted.

Kagome looked back to Kouga to see his expression but it wasn't what she expected. Rather than being triumph it was more of a surprised expression. Kagome, puzzled, followed his eyes in the direction he was looking. A girl was sprinting up the hill towards them, 'I must have not seen her since I was concentrating on the youkai.' She told herself. 'It must be the voice that warned us about it's attack.' The girl, finally making her way to the top of the hill, gave Kagome a better look at her. She had light blue eyes and golden blonde hair tied into a loose bun on the top of her head, she seemed to look Kagome's own age, maybe a little older. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that went to the middle of her thighs, black spandex shorts that went to her knees, black gloves, purple cloth that tied around her hips (making a belt) and a black vest that had talons and teeth hanging from the neckline. Over all it was a pretty simple outfit. 'Is Kouga staring at her?' Kagome asked herself looking at Kouga.

"I'll… I'll take it fr-from here!" The girl shouted between gasps for air. Her face looked flushed, most likely from a long run. She unsheathed two curved swords and held them in front of her. She rushed to the demon, jumped in the air and slashed down one of the swords. But the demon was a step ahead, it rolled to the side and shot its tongue out, wrapped it around the sword, and swallowed it whole. She landed and charged again without hesitation, this time she striked the demon's slithering tongue causing the beast to pierce the air with a horrible screech. The girl laughed and jumped back. Fury was in the youkai's eyes. It swung its tail around meeting with the girls legs, knocking her over. The demon advanced on her and Kagome began to panic. She looked at Kouga wondering why he wasn't helping her, he continued gaping at the girl until he felt Kagome's eyes on him. "She can handle it." He said as a matter o' factly and he nodded towards the battle.

Looking upon the battle Kagome realized the girl was no longer on her back but slashing her sword at the demon's face, making the demon hiss in anger. It tried another tail attack but the girl was too fast, she easily jumped over it and flipped through the air landing on the beast's back. She thrust her sword deep into its shoulder blade, even louder shrieks admitted from the demon. It swung its body side to side, finally throwing the girl off of its back flying through the air. She landed right on her back knocking the air out of her. The youkai quickly slithered over (bleeding profusely) and stepped onto her lower leg, there was a sickening cracking as the weight crushed her bones. The girl screamed out in a mixture of pain and anger, she slashed at the youkai's leg, but had no luck at making it back away.

Now Kouga felt that the girl needed help and started to run towards the fight. Kagome sighed, finally Kouga was going to help. Kouga ran straight for the demon and jumped into it, pushing it away from the girl. Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the girl and started to help her, she saw angry tears in her eyes. Once sitting up, the girl jumped up leaning on her good leg. "I need to keep fighting! This damned Youkai destroyed half my village!" She tried to hop over towards the demon but fell over because of the pressure on her leg. Kagome helped her once again saying "Don't be stupid! Your hurt, you have to stay still!"

Spitting and hissing the youkai made its new target Kouga. Breathing in deeply the youkai spewed out fire, missing Kouga only by a hair as he rolled away. The demon breathed in again trying to hit Kouga with fire again, it missed but instead it went straight for Kagome and the girl. Kagome gasped and pushed the girl to the side while she rolled the opposite way, to prevent being burned. Sighing at her luck Kagome jumped up. "Kouga let's finish him!"

Kouga smiled and threw his arms at the youkai punching it in several different spots, while running in circles around it. The demon began to get confused and aggravated, just what Koga wanted. Kagome sneaked and picked up her bow once again and pulled one of the arrows out of the tree she was practicing on. The demon screeched as it became dizzy, Kouga ran straight for Kagome, the demon following.

"Kouga jump!" Kagome demanded holding her bow out loaded with then arrow. The wolf demon obeyed and jumped into the trees branches. Kagome couldn't have had a better shot, she realized the arrow and it flew through the air with a pink light surrounding it. The arrow peirced the lizard demon squarely in the head and caused it to disintegrate. The body of the demon slumped over to the ground slightly twitching.

Then Kagome saw it clear as day, the Shikon shard in the middle of it's belly. Seeing as the youkai was not making huge movements, Kagome yelled at the girl. "Give me your sword, hurry!" The girl looked at Kagome with puzzlement but did as she was told and threw the sword on the ground next to her. She quickly approached the disgusting body and slashed at the spot where the shard was.

Screeching in defeat the youkai thrashed around, but eventually death over took it and it froze. Kagome retrieved the shards from its wounded scales. Somehow, the girl hobbled over and fell to her knees next to the demon. She thrust her hand through the open wound on its stomach confusing Kagome and Kouga, who had jumped back down from the tree's branches. But then she pulled her blood drenched arm out to reveal her other curved sword in her hand that the youkai swallowed, ending their confusion. "Damn youkai." She mumbled to herself as she wiped her hand on the grass.

Seeing that Kouga started to stare at the girl again Kagome finally asked the unanswered question, "Uh, just out of curiosity… who are you?"

The girl laughed and looked up to Kagome, slightly embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kelei, high priest's daughter. That dumb youkai rolled through my village not to far off (points in direction of which she first appeared) setting buildings aflame and crushing it's citizens, I've chased it all the way to here." Her face pained as the thought of her hometown. Then she asked quietly "Um, who are you two?"

"I'm Kagome and this is Kouga."

"Pleased to meet you."

Kouga, snapping out of his trance, smirk-grinned at her. Kelei smiled, then realizing what she did turned red and looked towards the ground. 'How cute,' Kagome thought, 'during battles she seems to be bossy and determined, but out of battle she is very shy.'

"Kagome!" a distance voice called out. Kagome looked to the sky and saw that it was Sango that called her name, she was riding Kirara, along with Shippo who was waving furiously. Looking at the field she saw Inuyasha sprinting their way followed by Miroku who was barely keeping up. Kirara landed and Sango and Shippo hopped off, Inuyasha and Miroku then appeared. All of the newly arrived looked at the youkai dead on the ground.

Sango laughed and said "That was the demon we were hunting down earlier!" Shippo got a closer look and then said "Yeah! We almost had it but _Inuyasha_ scared it and it rolled away!"

TWAMP!

Kelei giggled but suddenly stopped and looked down when she saw Inuyasha's eyes flash her way. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Both Kouga and Miroku yelled "Don't talk to her that way!" Kelei looked up at both Kouga and Miroku, they both looked surprised at each other. "Feh." Inuyasha said.

"_This_ is Kelei, she helped us defeat the youkai. The thing destroyed half her town and she tracked it down to here." Kagome answered, angry at Inuyasha's ignorance.

"Please to meet you all." She mumbled softly. Looking once again, to the ground rubbing her broken leg.

"Let me help you up dear maiden!" Miroku exclaimed and rushed to Kelei's side. Sango glared at him, daring him to try something funny. Miroku grabbed Kelei under both her arms and motioned to pull her up. Kouga growled and said "Stupid! Her leg is broken!" Miroku look started but then Kelei said softly "Oh no, it's not anymore, I healed it." Kelei set herself straight and brushed herself off. Then realizing they wouldn't understand she blushed and said quickly, "I just healed it a second ago. I can heal most injuries." She then bent over and picked up her twin swords.

RUB RUB

"Oh." Kelei gasped turning into a deep shade of red. Sango made way to nail Miroku right in the head but Kouga got there first.

BAM!

Sango laughed. "Don't you touch her!" Kouga growled at Miroku. Sango then said to Kelei, "Sorry about _Miroku_, he's such a pervert."

Kelei giggled and then said, "But he's a monk!" Miroku, recovering from the hit on his head, grabbed her hand and asked, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Not expecting this question Kelei jumped and gasped, "Eh?" Sango burst out, "Miroku stop harassing Kelei, she's not going to bear your child!"

Kelei laughed again. Kouga glared at Miroku with his arms crossed. Kagome noticed and wondered what was up with Kouga he was acting strange, but decided not to ask. "Oh! You probably want to know everyone else's name. That over there with the hiratsu is Sango, the little kitsune is Shippo, and _that_ is Inuyasha." Sango and Shippo waved back but all Inuyasha did was say "Feh." Kirara transformed into its smaller form and rubbed its head against Kelei, who picked it up and started petting it. "And that cute cat demon is Kirara." Kagome added.

"If your _finished_ with introductions now I'd like to go to Kaede's and eat before I die of starvation!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She responded, "Sit!" Inuyasha toppled to the ground and Kelei's eyes widened but seeing as he was okay broke into a laugh.

"Let's go over to Kaede's now." Kagome said cheerfully and they all except for Inuyasha made their way to her hut. The rosary wearing off, allowed Inuyasha to get up. "UGH, what did you do that for you wench!" He hollered at Kagome. She didn't even look back when she yelled "Sit!" once again. She could hear his mutterings that were nonsense as her and the rest walked down to Kaede's.


	3. Kelei's Story

Continuing on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha story… blah, blah ,blah you know how it goes! )

**Chapter 3: Kelei's Story**

"Kagome, my woman." Kouga said running in front of Kagome and grabbing Kagome's hand. "I must return to my pack, but I'll come back and see you again!" Kouga smiled slyly glanced at Kelei and took off in a whirl of wind.

Kelei blinked and looked at Kagome. "Are you two mates?" She asked as Inuyasha caught up with the group. Inuyasha growled at what Kelei said and Sango and Miroku started to laugh. "No, no, Kouga _thinks_ we are but we're not." Kagome laughed.

Kelei smiled and the group continued to walk to Kaede's. Upon reaching and entering Kagome asked, "So where exactly do you live?"

"Just north of here, in a small village." She replied. They were all sitting in Kaede's hut. "I don't recall knowing of a village being so near to here." Kaede exclaimed.

"We haven't been here long, we came from-" Kelei started but quickly realized what she was saying and shut her mouth. "Don't worry Kelei, we're no one to be afraid of." Sango smiled. Inuyasha snorted from the corner of the hut.

Kelei nodded and continued. "We've come from across the great waters in hope of establishing a new village. Our old village was destroyed by a horde of demons for no particular reason. They kept coming back to try and finish off anyone that survived. That's when the leader of the village and my father, they're friends, realized we would have to flee." Kelei sighed and finished the explanation. "That's how we come to be here, but just earlier that youkai crushed our newly made town."

Guilt flashed in Inuyasha's eyes both he kept it hidden.

"You said you were the head priest's daughter. Doesn't that make you a priestess?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Kelei looked down sadly and sighed. "You would think that, but I wasn't born with any Miko powers."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"No, it's fine." Kelei looked back up. My mother was one of the finest swordsmen and she taught me everything I know."

There was silence until Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked towards Kelei with his amber eyes. "You said _was_ when you were referring to your mother, so she's dead?" He asked bluntly.

Sadness showed in Kelei's face as she answered, "Yes."

"Was she a hanyou?"

Kelei gasped and held her hand to her mouth surprisingly. "How did you know!"

"Your scent isn't the same as humans, but its not as define as a direct hanyou. So that must mean your father was human."

"Mm-yes, my mo… my mother, was murdered by her own pack." Kelei struggled out. Everyone gasped, except for Inuyasha, he didn't seemed too surprised. Kagome nudged her on to tell the whole story. "My mother was a cheetah hanyou. She specialized in swords and spears. One day upon hunting my mother spotted a small caravan of people being attacked by demons. Abandoning her hunting she ran to their aide and assisted in slaying the youkai. My mother and father saw each other and instantly fell in love." Kelei smiled at her words. "But my mother was the adoptive daughter of the head of the pack. Her parents died when she was a baby the lion pack came upon her and decided to raise her as one of their own. Unfortunately her adoptive father forbade her from seeing my father, for that fact that he was human. She was already a hanyou as it was and he didn't want the generation weakening. My mother wouldn't listen to him and he grew angrier until finally she ran away with my father. They settled into a village but knew that someday her old pack would find her. A few years passed and my mother gave birth to me, about a decade after though the lion pack found them and the head ordered for my father to be killed. Defending him my mother was killed in the process. My father and I fled once again but the lion pack didn't pursue us." Kelei finished, she rubbed her head and pulled out her hair-tie in the process letting her shoulder blade length hair fall down.

Miroku straightened up at the sight and made a noise as if to say something about Kelei, but noticed Sango's death glare and he slumped back down. "So does everyone in your village have that color of hair and eyes?" Shippo asked referring to her light blonde hair and blue eyes, "I've never seen anyone with those colors here."

"Well it actually just comes from my mother. She was the only one within the lion pack to have the same hair color and eyes as me. Everyone else in my village has black hair and brown eyes." Kelei said with a little laugh.

"Well I think-" Miroku started, ignoring Sango's warning look, "that your hair is just radiant. I haven't seen anyone either with such beautiful hair, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks." She replied blushing. Miroku made way to crawl closer to Kelei but Sango knocked him in the head with her Hiratsu. "I didn't even _do_ anything yet!" Miroku wined. Glancing out the window Kagome noted that the sun was going down. "It's getting late."

Kelei's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! I must get back to the village my father will be worried sick! And not to mention they need help. Ah!" She started to get up but Kaede told her. "Ye'll do no such thing, nightfall is almost upon us and demons will start to come out."

Kelei hesitated but got up anyway. "No I really must go, I can handle myself." Kagome looked to Inuyasha and said "Why don't you take her Inuyasha?"

"Not a chance!"

"Sit!"

"AGHhh!"

"Well that settles it." Kaede said. "You'll stay for the night."

"You can sleep with me!" Miroku said gleefully to Kelei as he rubbed his hands together. Sango pushed him so he fell over. "Keep dreaming hentai."

Everyone got situated and Kagome noticed Kelei still looked worried. She would lay down, sit back up, take out a sword, put it back, lay back down, sit back up, and finger the teeth on her vest.

"What's getting you so worked up?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's mainly my father he's getting old and he's very ill. I just feel I should be with him right now." Kelei responded.

Kelei's response confused Kagome, if she had healing abilities then who did she learn them from? "Who taught you to heal? Or was it a hereditary thing?"

"Seeing that I'm a priest's daughter I should have Miko powers but I don't. A healer from the village that was friends with my parents taught me a little bit. But I didn't learn much because the demons started attacking around the same time. Here I'll show you." With that Kelei put her palms above Kagome's and a silvery-purple light that looked like electricity formed between their hands. Kelei gently touched Kagome's palms and with a little shock all of the scrapes that Kagome got from rolling around on the ground earlier vanished. Kagome's eyes widened and she flexed her hands as Kelei retreated her hands.

"Wow that's really amazing!"

"Yes, but I can only heal minor injuries. Anything more serious than a sword wound is too much for me. But I've been working on it, healing every chance I get."

Miroku who was listening in on the conversation said, "Hey Kelei, I have something I need you to heal, it's a really nasty cut right on my-" Sango threw Miroku's staff at him but he dodged. "Do you ever let me finish my sentence!"

Sango only crossed her arms.

"As I was saying, I have a really nasty cut on my _shoulder_ and since you need to heal continuously this will help both you and I."

Kelei nodded and Miroku pulled his Kimono to show his injured shoulder. It looked as though something clawed at him. Kagome looked from Miroku's cut to Inuyasha and snickered, there was no doubt Miroku must have done something to bug Inuyasha. "Sit!" she said just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

THUNK!

"What the hell did you just do that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

"For using Miroku as your scratching post!" Kagome yelled back hotly.

Inuyasha shut his mouth and murmured something about mind reading and psychic women. But Kagome interrupted his mutterings by saying "It doesn't take a psychic to tell who that scrape was from. Inuyasha simply replied "Keh."

Meanwhile Kelei moved her way to Miroku and held her palms above his shoulder, the silver-purple electricity formed as it did before and Kelei put her hands onto Miroku's shoulder. It took a longer time to heal than it did with Kagome, about 30 seconds, but it was indeed healed when Kelei withdrew her hands. Miroku rotated his arm and smiled at the results. "Much better, you sure have a way with your hands!" He said.

"Does anyone else need healing?" Kelei questioned, hiding a blush. Sango said, "I don't want to be a burden but do you mind healing my neck? Some branches snagged it while we were in the woods."

Shippo jumped up and pouted, "And what about my head? Inuyasha keeps hitting it and it has bruises all over it!"

So Kelei healed both Sango and Shippo and even Kirara (some of her claws were broken). Who would have known they were hurt? Everyone except Kaede (who was snoozing in the corner) and Inuyasha were healed by Kelei. Kagome moved next to Inuyasha and gave him playful push towards Kelei. "Come on I know _some_ part of you is damaged."

"Nothing is wrong with me! And besides I heal on my own so I don't need _her_ help." He informed. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Kelei held up her hand. "That's all right I'm feeling exhausted anyway." Kelei gingerly propped herself on the wall. She was breathing as though she ran for miles. "Using my healing powers is like using my physical powers, the more I do the more tired I get."

With that being the final word everyone laid down to fall asleep. Inuyasha went outside to watch over them in a tree. 'I wish he would sleep inside for once.' Kagome thought sleepily. 'It would be nice to have healing powers, at least during battles I would be useful for something.' She took in a deep sigh. Eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

Unknown to Kagome though, Inuyasha reentered the hut and sat down near her, watching over her. She smiled in her sleep as if she felt his presence, and proceeded into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kagome woke up earlier than she usually did in the morning. She yawned and made to stretch her arms but one of her hands was being held by something. Looking towards her hand she realized there was a set of hands wrapped around her own. Her heart began to beat loudly against her chest as she concluded that the hands belonged to Inuyasha. She slowly looked to his face and found he was still sleeping! 'Maybe if I'm quiet enough I can get my hand back' she thought to herself.

Raising her shoulder she tried slipping her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp but he had a firm grip on her and instinctively held on tighter. Kagome felt as if the whole hut could hear her pounding heart. She had never felt this way before, especially with Inuyasha of all people! She didn't have _those_ types of feelings for him… 'It's just the situation," Kagome reassured herself, 'the only reason my heart is going crazy is because I'm afraid I'll wake him and risk getting him grumpy.' Satisfied with her conclusion she smiled, but it quickly faded because she still didn't know what to do.

Sango had woken up around the same time Kagome did, she still laid under her blankets though, she was to tired to move around. Opening one eye she noticed Kagome, she seemed be having a mental war with herself because her face was scrunched in concentration. Inuyasha had his hands around one of Kagome's hand. Sango smiled to herself, it was obvious to everyone else about their feelings for each other, but they were the only two that were completely oblivious.

A little brown fur-ball bounded up to Kagome and jumped on her stomach causing her to fling her arms up in surprise, breaking the grasp Inuyasha had. "KAGOME! Whatcha doin'?" It was Shippo, he was obviously hyper this morning and couldn't wait for everyone to get up. Inuyasha snarled at being woken up and kicked Shippo across the hut, causing him to land on Kelei. "Owww." Seeing as Kelei was woken she quickly healed the spot Shippo bruised from hitting the wall.

"Inuyasha what was that for!" Kagome demanded waking up anyone else who was still sleeping.

"That rodent woke me up!"

"Well you wouldn't have woken up if you weren't squeezing Kagome's hand like it was about to fall off!" Shippo squeaked back standing up. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and Inuyasha jumped up and yelled "Why you… get over here!" And began to chase Shippo around the hut. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Sit!"

"Gah, damn it woman do you HAVE to do that?" Inuyasha protested.

"Yes."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you DON'T!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Inuyasha was pushed towards the ground breaking a few floor boards. Once the beads wore off Inuyasha flung him self out the door spewing curse words. Kagome gave a satisfied "humph" as he left.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

Kagome looked around, Miroku had one hand on Sango's backside and the other on Kelei's. How he managed that Kagome had no idea.

SLAP!

Sango slapped him square in the face. Kelei was to embarrassed to move. So Sango gave Miroku another slap on Kelei's behalf. Miroku ended with red hand prints on each side of his face. But he still had a satisfied grin on his face, which angered Sango further.

'He'll never learn.' Kagome laughed inwardly.

Everyone made their way outside to discuss their plans. In the end they (they being everyone but Kaede) decided to take Kelei back to her village. Kagome and Shippo climbed on Inuyasha's back and Sango, Kelei and Miroku saddled onto Kirara. Miroku gleefully sitting in the middle while Sango in the back so she would have better access to hitting the monk if he did anything wrong.

As they quickly approached the half destroyed town she began to feel her heart tingle. Shards, two… no three were coming from the left of them. 'Yay,' Kagome thought to herself sarcastically, "we get to start off the day fighting some youkai.' She looked to the left and indeed three snake demons emerged from the woods slithering there way towards them.

'What a glorious morning indeed.'

----------------

R&R please )


	4. A Poisonous Bite

R&R please )

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any thing related.

**Chapter 5: A Poisonous Bite**

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked in the direction the snake demons were coming. He skidded to a halt and flexed his claws. "Great," He said sarcastically, "Are there any jewel shards in them Kagome?"

"Yes! One in each of them!"

Inuyasha smirked, three shards at one time was a jackpot. Kirara flew down next to Inuyasha as the youkai were approaching. Everyone got into their battle positions waiting for the youkai to arrive. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, Miroku held his Shakujou, Kelei pulled out her twin blades, Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu, Kagome held out bow and an arrow, and Shippo hid on Kirara.

The snake demons were but 10 feet away when they immediately turned left kept slithering at top speed as if they sensed danger. Everyone stood there dumbfounded as the demons kept on going.

"…The hell!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran after them, "Your not getting away that easily!"

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku yelled after, but the attempt was futile and Inuyasha was too far away. The youkai were headed straight for Kelei's village. "Oh no!" Kelei screamed as she realized this. "They're going for the village, my father's there!" Kelei started to sprint after Inuyasha gathering enormous speed. In fact it was inhuman! Dirt was flying behind her as she gained on Inuyasha and the demons.

'She looks like she can run faster than Inuyasha!' Kagome thought astonished. Everyone who was left jumped onto Kirara and followed after.

Inuyasha glanced behind him and noticed Kelei catching up. 'How the…?' he thought very confused. He looked closer at her face, what was happening? It looked like her eyes were changing shape, like cat eyes, and her teeth grew… fangs? Kelei didn't seem to notice the changes, she just trudged on faster.

Inuyasha looked back towards the direction of the village and bounded on farther, but he then realized he lost the youkais! "Dammit!" He swore. He began to sniff around as he finally made it to the village. He came to a sudden stop as he heard many screams echo out from within the town.

BAM!

"Damn it woman, watch where your going!" The hanyou snapped at Kelei. She ran into him when he stopped and they both fell over. Expecting to hear a embarrassed 'sorry' from Kelei Inuyasha glared at her. Kelei only jumped up and flung her head in different directions, completely ignoring Inuyasha, which made him growl in anger.

More screaming erupted and a crashing sound pierced the air. Kelei's eyes widened in shock in the direction the sound came from. She ran through the road, hooked a right, and ran to the house near the end of the village, Inuyasha following. Inuyasha could smell the demons inside the house they headed for, and also smelt a human with them.

They wall was broken apart where the demons, no doubt, smashed their way in. "Father!" Kelei screamed as they burst through the house. They three snakes were wrapped around an old man in white robes. Kelei charged the snake youkai with her swords in the air, but she was knocked back by a invisible shield. Inuyasha yelled "Wind Scar!" and thrashed the barrier, but it did nothing except cut up the floor boards. The snakes eyes were glowing red along with the man's eyes. All three of the demons opened their mouths and hissed at the same time, "Ssstop attacking, or thisss man diesssss."

Tears brimmed at Kelei's eyes seeing her father in their grip, Inuyasha and Kelei stood still. The demon's smiled, "That'sss better." Kelei gritted her teeth and managed to choke out, "W-what do y-you…What do you want with my father?"

The snakes continued to smile, "Why who ever sssaid we wanted your father?" Inuyasha and Kelei looked at each other utterly confused. The demons only hissed with laughter. They seemed to be waiting for something. But what?

As if to answer that question Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara trampled into the house. As soon as the snakes saw Kagome their whole slimy bodies began to grow red, they then melted into the man's very skin. Now acting as the snake's 'dummy' the man charged at Kagome with his newly grown fangs barred. Kagome screamed and dodged aside.

"Now don't make thisss difficult girl." The man spit as he ran into the wall. Inuyasha jumped at the man but with the Tetsusaiga, but Kelei grabbed his hair. "No! Don't hurt my father!"

"Aghagh, let-go-of-me!" Inuyasha snarled back, flinging his head back and forth. The man chuckled. Venom was dripping from his fangs. He held his arm up directly below his mouth. "Give the Miko to usss or we'll kill thisss pathetic human!" He demanded.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. Kelei was sobbing now. She didn't want her father to die, but she didn't want the youkai taking Kagome either. "You'll have to get through me first! I'll never hand Kagome over to disgusting youkai such as yourselves!" He stated positioning his sword.

The snake possessed man twisted his face into an evil snarl and spit, "Ssso be it." He dug the fangs into the skin on his forearm and immediately began to fall forward. Before hitting the ground the three snake demons shot out towards Kagome. "Nooo!" Kelei cried out at the fallen form of the priest.

Inuyasha was thrown to the side before he even had a chance to attack the youkai, and they flew straight at Kagome. "Ahhh NOO!" Kagome screamed and blocked her face. Suddenly a deep red light sprang out of her very skin illuminating her. They demons spit and hissed as they fell to the floor, the red light held them down. They couldn't move.

Everyone, even the crying Kelei stared at Kagome with their mouth dropped open. Kagome looked at her shaking hands, the glow was dissipating. 'How…what, what just happened?' she asked herself bewildered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by words from the demons (in unison), "Folissshh girl!" Inuyasha who had already gotten up, stepped forward and was about to swing his sword down when the snakes called out, "Wait! We have a message for the human." Inuyasha blinked up to Kagome, she nodded to show she wanted to hear what they wanted to say.

"From the ressst of your heroic journey,

There'sss a lesssson you will gain,

From the humansss in their villagesss,

To the demons you yet to ssslain."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. This was new, none of the other youkai they were about to kill ever started talking in riddle. It sounded kinda cheesy too…

"Danger awaitsss you in every corner,

Blood poisonsss the air with itsss ssstench.

Killing and fighting between youkai and human,

Though it'sss because of one sssingle wrench.

Follow the watersss far north from here,

Passst the woodsss and the grassssy plainsss.

Deep within the mountainsss where death waitsss,

You mussst fight and win, or your bonesss will remain.

Your actionsss are closssely watched,

And the outcome will affect everyone.

Ssso do not fail,

Do not hesitate, the war has just begun."

Everyone was soaking in what the three snake demons just revealed to them. 'What is at the mountains? One person is causing death? But who? Are they talking about Naraku?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say?" Inuyasha said, not trusting a word the youkai rhymed.

The three snakes shivered and glowed a darker shade of the red holding them down, almost a black. Suddenly the color was replaced by blinding white light that filled the room. When everyone could see again they couldn't believe their eyes. In place where the three snakes were, were three beautiful little girls, each with white hair, white eyes, and white kimonos. Their skin glowed with a white tint, and they seemed to have a magnificent presence, a holy presence.

Miroku's eyes widened with shock. "No…" he whispered softly. Kagome shot a look at Miroku as if to ask 'what?'

The monk cleared his throat, "Those so called youkai, are actually the three sister goddesses named Shizko, Hoshiko, and Yukiko. But I know not why they were in the form of snakes, most likely possessed or in a spell of some sort."

The glow on the goddesses was fading slightly and Kagome feared the worst for them, the red glow that was binding them to the ground disappeared and the goddesses floated up into the air. They all opened their mouths and spoke one final request together.

"You know who we are,

But why we were youkai we cannot say.

The curse put upon us is still strong,

And we've not long to live, so listen we pray.

We've to be going now,

But before we leave, we'll bestow you with a gift.

To help you complete the quest,

So you can defeat the evil, you must be swift."

Kagome hadn't noticed, but she was hovering a few inches off the ground. She lifted into the air if front of the sister goddesses. If she didn't have complete trust in the holy beings, Kagome would have been flipping out, but she kept still as everyone else in the room gaped at her.

"The gift of courage." One goddess said. A ball of light shot out of the goddess and collided with Kagome. She gasped as power surged through her.

"The gift of power." One of the other goddesses said. Another ball of light shot at Kagome.

"The gift of life." The last goddess said, one last ball of light hit Kagome. She could feel their holy power pump in her veins. She was glowing a brilliant shade of white. The goddesses surprised Kagome with a smile and she heard a whisper in her ear that she felt only she could hear. "Do not disappoint us…sister." The three girls dissolved in a flash of light and were gone.

The white light that illuminated Kagome left and she began to fall, but with Inuyasha's quick reflexes caught her before she hit the floor. Kagome let out a relieved sigh. She still feel the power in her blood and wasn't quite used to the change. Her whole body was shaking from half excitement and half confusion. She looked at her hands and gasped. Her ring turned… pink? 'Wait no it was ruby before… how did it change?' Kagome's thoughts slipped away as she heard sobbing.

Kagome looked around to find that Kelei was sobbing on the floor next to her father. The venom was quickly killing the priest, there was blood leaking out of his arm spoiling his white robes. The Miko walked over and kneeled next to Kelei, she wasn't sure what she could do for her but she wanted to comfort her.

"Kelei…do you think you'll be able to help him?"

Kelei sniffed and shook her head, "I…I don't know… I've never cured anything life threatening…"

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the wound on the arm. 'Maybe I can help her, I know I _just_ received powers from the goddesses but I can't just sit here and watch this poor man die!' Making up her mind Kagome said to Kelei, "Don't worry I'll try and help you."

Kelei shot her head up and stared at Kagome. Kagome put on a small nervous smile and Kelei nodded. They positioned themselves by the gushing cut and both held their hands over it. Kelei knew what she was doing but this was new to Kagome and she tried to mimic the healer. They both closed there eyes. 'I'm not sure what to do…' Kagome frantically thought in her head, 'but please work! I don't want someone to die just because of me, please live!' Kagome immediately felt a little buzzing shock emit from her hands and flung open her eyes. It was working! She was actually doing it! Both the girls had purple lightning looking power coming out their hands meeting with the priest. Kagome began to feel a little drowsy and knew what Kelei meant by it takes a lot of power, but she kept concentrating on healing the man. They two girls sat there for several minutes, everyone in the room was holding their breath as they watched. The two girls healing the man were starting to get worried, what if it wasn't going to work? Just as Kagome felt there was no hope, the man in front of her stirred.

"Ooh…" The priest moaned. Kelei breathed in harshly. Her father's eyes opened extremely slowly he opened his mouth to talk but words failed him. Both the girls stopped the healing and Kelei leaned over and touched her father's face. It was cold as ice. "F-f-father..?" Kelei choked.

"M-my daught-ter." The man mumbled painfully forcing a small smile. "T-there… is no hope… for me. D-don't w-waste… your energy on me…"

Kelei frowned. "N-no! Father don't speak like that! I just have to try harder!" Tears were welling up in her eyes again. Using the rest of his energy the priest lifted his unbitten arm and stroked his daughter's cheek. "Y-you look just l-like her… your mother…" With that being his final word he shivered and let out one last breath. His hand fell limp against his body, Kelei buried her face into his chest as she cried.

Disappointment ran thought Kagome's heart. 'I thought, with the new gifts I obtained, I would have been able to help her…' she thought sadly. "I feel so horrible." She said out loud, tears threatened at her eyes. Inuyasha surprisingly walked over to Kagome and embraced her. Silent tears poured from her eyes onto Inuyasha's haori. "I'm so stupid for thinking I was able to help."

Inuyasha laughed softly, "Your stupid most of the time, but it's not stupid to try to save someone's life." He obviously said the wrong thing because Kagome suddenly stepped back out of Inuyasha's grasp. "What? You think I'm stupid!" She growled at the hanyou clenching her fists.

"No… I…"

"I don't want to hear it little puppy!"

"What did you just call me!"

"Will you two stop?" Sango yelled at them. She was next to Kelei patting her on the back. "This is no time for quarreling! She just lost the last of her family!" Kagome suddenly felt extremely guilty. Sango's father was killed in front of her very eyes too. "I'm sorry…" the Miko said softly.

"Wait." Inuyasha said suddenly remembering something. "Didn't you say that there was jewel shards inside them?"

"Oh, right." Kagome remembered. She looked to the floor were they last saw the goddesses floating over, nothing was there. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just sensed the holy powers, and mixed it up with a Shikon no Tama shard."

"Humph." Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms, 'So much for three jewel shards.'

The young healer wiped her face and stood up clearing her throat. "Does anyone know who the Sister Goddesses were speaking of?"

"Well I have a suspicion that they were referring to Naraku, or possibly a new demon." Miroku answered.

"Well then I will find him and revenge my father by slaughtering him." She said back with confidence in her voice.

"No way! I'm going to defeat that bastard, he lead me to my 50-year captivity!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"But it will be I. He cursed my family generation with the Kazaana (Wind Tunnel)!" Miroku butted in.

Sango and Kagome smiled. "Well then I request to travel along with all of you since we have the same objective." Kelei concluded.

"What? No way we have enough people as it is, I don't need another pest to take care of." Inuyasha snarled crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said with a nice soft voice and a cute smile, Inuyasha stared at her with confusion, "SIT!"

BAM!

"How can you be so rude? Of course you can come with us! The more the merrier, right?" Kagome said gaily. Kelei bowed her head in thanks, but she wasn't in the mood to be too happy at the moment, losing her father in all."

"Before we consider where to go from here let us bury this priest and I'll send prayers for his soul." Miroku suggested.

"Sure, Kelei…Kelei?" Kagome said astonished noticing something she hadn't before.

"W-what?"

"Your face! Your eyes are different and you have fangs! Even your ears are pointed slightly (not as prominent as a full demon's)."

"What!" Kelei reached up and touched her teeth, she felt the pointed fangs and then moved them to her ears and felt that they were no longer rounded. She let out a squeak of surprisement. She suddenly slapped her neck. No one knew why she did that but their confusion was cleared when they saw a flattened flea fall down from her hand. It was Myoga.

-----------------

"So they revealed the Sister Goddesses'? Should have known." A voice said

"What are we to do now?" Another replied.

"Just wait, I have plenty more tricks up my sleeves."

"But now they know where we reside."

"Don't you worry about that, we can use that to our advantage."

"What do you have planned?"


	5. Trip Detour

I'm back with another glorious chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed (FF and MM), you make me happy . All right on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters (though it would be nice…)

**Chapter 6: Trip detour**

"What are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha growled at the flea

"Well," Myoga started rubbing his forehead, "I sensed spiritual powers in the air and followed it closely. I finally came upon you and everyone else just as the Sister Goddesses recited their poem. Then I saw this delicious demon and thought I'd have a taste."

"I'm not a demon, well not exactly." Kelei interjected. "I mean look at me! I've never looked like this before!" She flashed her fangs and flexed her claws at the flea, causing him to run away and jump onto Inuyasha.

"You started to change while you were running after the Sister Goddesses." Inuyasha said

Myoga was deep in thought with his arms crossed. "How old are you my dear?" He asked Kelei.

"Oh, well, I just turned 16 today! Do you think that has something to do with it?"

"Yes, I am assuming with the mix of your parents and the type of demon your mother was, that once you came of a certain age you would transform into your true self. In this case of turning 16 your true features showed up the exact moment you were born 16 years ago."

"Well," Kelei said glancing at her claws, "This will be hard to get used to. So now I have different eyes, pointed ears, claws and fangs. That pretty much covers it right?" She said chuckling.

"Don't forget about this!" Shippo squeaked. He had gotten off Kirara and was at Kelei's feet. He was pointing up behind her. Curled around the back of her leg was a small fluffy blonde tail.

"Eeek! Now I have a tail!"

"But it's so cute!" Kagome said cheerfully. She walked over and rubbed Kelei's tail and started giggling. "How come you don't have a tail Inuyasha?"

"How should I know?" He asked rhetorically.

Kelei glanced at her dead father on the floor and her face saddened. "Let's talk more later, I want to give my father a burial before any other demons come." Everyone agreed to her proposal and got to it. Once he was buried Miroku gave his blessings. Close friends of Kelei and her father was comforting her or visiting the burial. Her new appearance startled them immensely but they knew that she was the same person.

They went back to Kelei's house and straightened up a bit before they all sat down to discuss what had happened. No one really was in the mood to travel, well with the exception of Inuyasha.

"It's been bugging me, but how were the Sister Goddesses captured and transformed into snake youkai?" Sango asked.

"Not only how but why?" Miroku added.

"Well they kept going after Kagome, does someone have something against her?" Kelei questioned.

"The only person I can think of is Naraku, but this doesn't seem like something he'd do. I also didn't smell him anywhere." Told Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and even if it was Naraku, why would he go after me particularly?" Kagome reasoned.

"This could be a whole new demon altogether." Sango suggested. They all were in deep thought of their theory's until Myoga broke the silence.

"Well your best bet is to go to the mountains as they told. I'm almost positive that they were speaking of the Zetsumei Mountains (A/N just noting, these mountains do not exist in Japan, they came from my imagination ;). But what exactly you'll find there, I do not know."

"Well we better prepare if we are to go on this journey." Miroku suggested. Myoga nodded in return.

"And if I go I need to spend a little bit of time with my family. It could take a while to get to the mountains and all." Kagome explained standing up. She half expected Inuyasha to protest but he didn't. He must have concluded that its better than her leaving during the journey back and forth slowing them down more than she would by staying with them the whole time.

Everyone agreed and also stood up. They left the house and walked outside into the dusty road. It was settled that Kagome would spend a two weeks in the modern era. While she would be there the rest would be getting supplies and weapons, and wait in Kaede's village. Kagome said good-bye to everyone and jumped through the time transporting well. When she got to the other end she sighed, she had two whole weeks to relax and get caught up in school. The last excuse must have been something mentally wrong with her, her Grandpa _must_ have run out of physical illnesses by now.

Greeting her family Kagome went up to her room and laid down on her bed, not necessarily to sleep, but to think.

Time flew by and before she even knew it, it was the day before she left. And surprisingly the day before her birthday! 'How did I forget something like my 16th birthday?' Kagome asked herself bewildered one evening. She was sitting at the kitchen table by herself munching on some snacks.

Suddenly the lights flicked off. Kagome gasped, but when she saw floating candles come out of no where, she started laughing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kagome, happy birthday to you!" Mrs. Higurashi, grandpa and Souta sang to her rather off key. The lights turned back on by Souta and Mrs. Higurashi set the cake down infront of Kagome.

"Mom my birthday isn't till tomorrow!" She laughed.

"We know, but your leaving tomorrow for your big adventure so we wanted to celebrate it before you left!" Mrs. Higurashi responded smiling warmly. "Now make a wish and blow out your candles." Kagome closed her eyes and thought hard, then deciding on a wish she blew out all the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Souta asked curiously.

"I can't tell you it wont come true!" Kagome said. She had wished that all her friends stayed safe on the journey. And also that she wouldn't fail the 9th grade.

They all sat at the table together and ate the delisious cake that Mrs. Higurashi made herself. When everyone was full, the atmosphere became very sleepy. Kagome yawned deeply and said goodnight to her family. She would be leaving early the next day so she needed her rest. When she was in bed she snuggled under the blankets as comfortable as she could get, this could be the last time in a while that she would be in the comfort of her own bed.

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep._" The annoying alarm went off. The raven haired girl turned off the alarm and stumbled out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she woke up and looked at the time. It was 7:00. Very early.

Kagome got changed into outside of school clothes and packed the biggest bag yet, infact it must be a record for her. She proceeded into the bathroom and washed her face looking into the mirror. Now she was sixteen. Funny, she didn't feel like she was sixteen, she always felt like that whenever it was her birthday. When she was finished upstairs she got a few things out of the kitchen and left a farewell note. She didn't want to wake everyone up just to say 'bye.

As she walked out of the house she gained more energy. She was actually a little excited to travel to the mountains, Myoga said it was near the shore so they would be by an ocean! She had never been that close to one while in the feudal era. Kagome walked into the building with the well and sat on the ledge and pushed herself in. There was a tingling sensation as she fell down but just supposed it was the feeling of traveling through time. When she was on the other side she looked up at the exit of the dark well. She was going to have a hell of a time climbing up with a two ton bag.

Somehow she did get out of the well pretty fast, she didn't realize how strong she was! When she climbed out a voice yelled behind her. "Who are you hanyou!" Kagome spun around scared but when she saw it was Inuyasha she sighed out a laugh.

"Inuyasha! You scared me, what are you talking about?" She said smiling. Something was poking her lips, was it her teeth?

Hearing Inuyasha's voice raised Miroku, Kelei, and Sango jogged into veiw followed by Shippo and Myoga on top of Kirara. They all gaped at Kagome. She looked from face to face starting to get a weird feeling. "You guys why are you looking at me like that? I haven't been gone _that_ long seriously!"

When Inuyasha realized it was Kagome his mouth dropped. He walked up to her and sniffed her. "What a_re_ you doing?" She asked pushing him away, then she saw it. Her fingers had extremely long fingernails, in fact they looked somewhat like claws. "Wah?"

Kagome hurridly opened her yellow backpack and looked for her compact. When she found it she fumbled as she opened it and looked into it. She wasn't exactly Kagome anymore. "What the.. what happened to me!" Kagome hollared jumping up. Her ears were pointy, her teeth had fangs and her eyes looked like Kelei's did. She held her breath and felt behind her, there was a tail protruding from her lower back.

"Oh my gosh I have a tail!" Kagome began running around in circles trying to see it clearly. Everyone couldn't do anything but hold back snorts and laughs as they watched her, still confused. "Don't laugh at me, look what has happened! I mean, what _has_ happened?"

There was silence as people thought about her question, and Shippo was the first to say something. "Kagome, you look alot like Kelei!" As he said this there were nods of agreement. Kelei went and stood next to her. It was true, they looked exactly the same except the color difference in their hair and eyes. Standing next to her, Kagome felt more sisterly towards Kelei even though she barely knew her. They stared at each other, it was amazing how much they looked alike.

Kagome slapped her fore-arm and a tiny flattened flea drifted in the air. When it popped back into shape Kagome glared at it. "Will you give it a rest already?" She asked him angrily.

"I'm sorry but, I- I couldn't resist!" Myoga nervously laughed.

"Myoga, do you have any theories behind this?" Sango asked the flea, still transfixed at the two girls.

"Well..." The flea said thinking intently. Even with the vastness of his knowledge, it was pretty difficult to figure out the situation. Both Kelei and Kagome had changed into a part-demon. But why both...

"Kagome are you of 16 yet?" Myoga questioned her.

"I'm 16 today." She responded without a thought. But that helped Myoga's coming theory alot. So they both turned into part-demon's on their 16 birthday. Kelei had a human and a half-demon parents. But Kagome's parents he knew nothing of.

"What about your parents, your Mother is human correct? What about your Father?"

"Well yeah, my mom is human, I'm pretty sure. My dad..." Mentioning her father's name caused Kagome's eyes to close. Thinking of him was hard, particulary becuase she didn't even know him. She was born and raised from her mother. At least that is what Mrs. Higurashi has told her. She said that Kagome had never met him because he dissapeared a month before she was born. She doesn't even know why he left her. "Well I don't know about him, I never have been aquantinted with the man." She said rather coldly.

There was a bit of an aqward silence after her words, no one had heard Kagome speak ill of her family before. And it also doesn't help that everyone in the group had no parents except for Kagome, who's mother was still alive.

"Would your mother know anything about your father's ancestors?" Myoga asked.

"Maybe. Where are you getting at though?" Kagome replied. "Are you saying my dad had demon ancestors?"

"It very well may be likely. But it would have to be very distant since you live in a era where there is no visible demons. And to say now you have transformed into one on your 16th birthday you'd have to be parented by a part-demon at least to have such distinctive features." The flea reasoned crossing his 2 sets of arms. "You really should speak with your mother before you set out on the journey, it might be vital information."

"I guess I should." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was standing with crossed arms, the shock fading. "Let's go Inuyasha."

"Woah, wait, why do I have to go?" Said Inuyasha pointing at himself.

"I don't know your a half-demon you might know something my mom says or... I don't know just come with me!" Kagome said frustratedly and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him towards the well. Inuyasha who was unaware of Kagome's new strength was half-dragged across the grass. "We'll see you all soon again!" Kagome yelled behind her shoulder as she jumped in the well, Inuyasha being pulled after.


End file.
